The hanging child
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Some of you may remember the photo of the hanging body in the ride of it's a small world but have you ever wondered what the story behind that was? The truly dark tale of the murder that resulted in the event thanks to a single murderer. Warning: Rated M for Disturbing content, dark themes, death and this story is not for all viewers. Please read if you believe you can handle it.


AN:

WARNING! SERIOUSLY! THIS IS A BIG WARNING!

This is a dark story. It contains disturbing content, dark themes and somethings that might scar some people. This story is not everyone and some people will not only find it disturbing but for some their childhood might be ruined or even trips to Disney land. It is rated M due to it's dark content.

Please be advised that this is Fanfiction no matter how dark it is. Yes it was inspired by the photo from the It's a small world evacuation and I'm sure you know what one I am talking about either thanks to the title or the story.

If you will keep reading then you have been warned but also enjoy!

I am not fully sure why I am writing this though it's probably because I'm bored and when the inspiration came I wanted to get this out of my head. If it got stuck in my head it would be torture so here it is. I will be writing it as good enough as I can however I am not someone who cannot truly get into a lot of detail about the subject so it'll be a one chapter story.

Kitkat.

You may have heard about the story about the evacuation of the ride it's a small word and possibly seen the photo of what looked to be a child hanging from the ceiling.

For the past while the story of what happened to cause such a thing has never been made public.

However there is a story behind that story and it starts with an employee at the park.

Now this employee was a man who had only been working at the park for only a year now so he was kind of the new guy.

One day things changed for the darker side….

"Is this the house?" An officer asks his partner.

"Yup." The female officer nods in confirmation as they park in front of the house. "Looks like the door is open. You go ahead and check around back in case the robber might have escaped around back. I'll check inside."

The male officer nods and the two get out of their police cruiser.

The police had been called when a neighbor noticed someone moving into the home while the owner is currently at work at the Disney park.

The male officer goes around back keeping alert for signs of movement on the property while the female officer heads to go in through the front door.

The female officer moves a little deeper into the home when she notices a door partially open just down the hall with what looked to be someone inside. "I think I see the intruder." She radios in to her partner as she begins to move in with the gun raised.

"Ok. I'll secure the outside." The reply comes through.

"Rodger that." The female agrees then continues to move in. "Put your hands where I can see them!" She calls out.

The figure doesn't even move however thus the female officer raises her gun to make sure that the figure knew she meant business.

"I said hands up!" She demands but yet the figure remains unmoving. She moves closer and closer being cautious as she keeps her attention on the figure in case the figure pulls out a gun or even a bomb or any other kind of weapon. "Hands up! Now!" She tries again yet not getting any movement. She reaches the door and begins to cautiously reach for the doorknob only to open the door aiming the gun at the figure moving quickly….. Then… she freezes.

Elsewhere….

A Disney staff member is sitting bored since he was positioned to make sure that nothing happened on the ride.

Then that's when he saw… Him…..

The opportunity was just too much to pass on….. so the employee cautiously moves towards the spotted person until the employee is taken the unsuspecting human being away around the back of the ride.

He takes the boy until they reach an area where the staircase leading to platforms where employees can check on things from above usually keeping out of sight from guests. "There's something cool to show you." He tells the boy.

"Really?" The boy asks. He had always loved the ride and was rather excited to get something he believed was a special tour.

The employee smiles. "Yes. Something very very special."

The boys eyes shine and he happily follows the male employee. His white shoes making soft footsteps that won't be heard over the ride currently going on down below. His yellow long-sleeved shirt is partially covered by his red overalls that he is wearing.

The employee stops when he finds some rope left behind making him smile. He picks it up and begins tying it in the way he needs it. "You get to be a part of the attraction." He tells the boy.

The boy beams. "Really?" He says happily. "I get to be famous?"

"Very famous." The employee confirms tying the other end of the rope onto the railing then turns placing the noose around the boys neck making sure it is secure. "This will keep you suspended. You can try to scare people. And remember." He crouches in front of the boy. "Have fun."

The boy nods enthusiastically.

The employee picks the boy up. "Ready?"

"Yes." The boy confirms.

"Now. Remember to be quiet until you are suspended in the air." The employee tells him. "It's to make your act perfect."

"Ok." The boy agrees then is brought over to the railing.

The employee drops the boy letting the boy fall downwards until the rope catches him by his neck. "Oh yeah." He sighs as he watches the boy be hanged. "That's right." He palms the front of his pants. "You're doing so well."

Just outside of the ride…

The police arrive and approach an employee asking for the male employee.

"Oh yeah. I think he might be checking things from above." The female employee says. "Let me lead you there." She leads the officer around then up the stairs to the platforms.

Once they reach the platforms the male employee is spotted.

"Hey!" The officer calls surprising the male employee who goes wide eyed.

The male employee makes a run for it with the cop chasing after him.

The female employee notices the rope and goes to investigate. She looks over the railing only to bring her hand to her mouth in horror as she quickly backs away from the railing. She shakily grabs her radio. "Evacuate it's a small world!" She radios in. "Evacuate! Evacuate! We have a hanging." She says a little faster than she intended but it got the message through.

The ride was quickly evacuated as the employees tried keeping people from noticing the body by trying to make sure that they don't look up.

The male employee was arrested on that day.

At the report…

The police report was done behind closed doors with the police officers involved with the case there to give a full report.

"So you got into his bedroom." The supervisor says writing stuff down as she listens.

"Yes. What I thought was the robber turned out to be one of the children hanging in the room from a noose around the neck." The female officer confirms. "There were both male and female children." She continues. "But they were all definitely children. I spotted some photos on the nightstand when glancing around and it seems that they had cum stains on them." She also reports.

"Alright." The supervisor nods making sure to jot down everything said. "Is that all?"

"It was all that we could find in the house." The female officer confirms.

"Ok." The supervisor turns to the officer who arrested the man. "And when you apprehended him."

"After I had handcuffed him I was informed of the young boy hanging from the platform railing." The officer explains. "It was on the platforms above the ride It's a small world that is used by employees. The ride was being evacuated at the time that I was informed of the hanging body there. We took photos as seen in the file I gave you then brought the body up to retrieve it."

"Good." The supervisor nods. "You all did good work today. However we need to keep this just between us. You are not to speak of this to anyone. It was asked to be so by the park manager. He does not wish to scare off guests."

"We understand." The officers confirm not really in unison.

"Then you are free to leave." The supervisor tells them. "The man was given the charge of life in jail for all the accounts of murder on all the minors he has killed. So do not worry about him ever being free again. You are dismissed."

With that the officers left the office.

And the employee was kept in jail until he died within the prison from a gang attack.

The end.


End file.
